


Saying Goodbye

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, Futurefic, Gen, for:coocoo4oc_slash, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe she's caught after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coocoo4oc_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=coocoo4oc_slash).



Wilson once argued that Thirteen wasn't caught in House's black hole. It's not that he couldn't draw her in. It's just that she's always known there's bigger gravity well sucking her down.

Hands in her trouser pockets, she swings into House's office, catching him napping, which he does more often than not these days. Self-destruction hasn't worked for either of them. Living has, more than enough. House's sclera are tinged yellow in the corners. His long face has thinned to haggardness. Thirteen can't type, or drive, or pick up a mug of coffee without scalding herself.

"House," she says.

He blinks awake slower than he used to, and grumpier. Thirteen sits down before she falls down. She can't always feel the big spasms coming.

"She brought you in," House says. He won't call her girlfriend by her name.

"Tests," Thirteen says. "Treatments."

"Nothing's working." His sneer won't ever fade.

"No," she agrees.

Same conversation every week. House clings on here because anything else would give the world too much satisfaction. Thirteen stays because in the end, the small comforts are enough. House won't believe her, but one of the small comforts is here, in his silence; his dying with her.


End file.
